Confusion of passion
by Katherine4
Summary: AU *slash* what happens when a cupid-in-training Mary-sue tries to get Legolas to fall in love with her and ends up plunging the whole fellowship into a confusion of love? Fluffy, silly fic… ^_^ *completed*
1. chapter 1

Title: Confusion of passion

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Summary: AU *slash* what happens when a cupid-in-training Mary-sue tries to get Legolas to fall in love with her and ends up plunging the whole fellowship into a confusion of love? Fluffy, silly fic… ^_^

A/N: hee! Am taking a break from all that angst in "Once upon a memory" to engage in some fluff… 

*important* please remember that this fic *is* supposed to be silly… and due to the nature of this fic, chapters will sometimes be very short… so I may update 2 or more chapters at one go… 

Mary-sue stalked through the winding lanes that were surrounded by brilliant, blooming flowers and foliages, her shimmering, fiery auburn hair streaming behind her.

"You are not good enough," she muttered angrily to herself. "You are not fast enough, you are not accurate enough, who does that idiot teacher think he is anyway?" 

Letting out a shriek of righteous frustration, Mary-sue suddenly stopped to stamp fiercely (with perfectly dainty toes) on the innocent, dewy grass that were peeking out from the ground.

"Take that!" She huffed fiercely, pouting prettily at the poor dead grass.

For good measure, she flung her bow on the ground and was about to stamp on it as well when a smirking voice stopped her.

"Well, well, what has made our little princess so angry?" 

Raising her blazing sapphire eyes, she saw a familiar figure lazily walk towards her.

"It's you," Mary-sue spat in disgust, repulsed at the sight of yet another guy who was madly in love with her and whom she had utterly no interest in.

Not in the least discouraged, Gary-stu merely raised his eyebrows questioningly, running a hand through his flawlessly tousled hair. 

"It's my stupid archery teacher," Mary-sue sighed, her long eyelashes fluttering attractively. "He keeps saying I'm not good enough."

Gary-stu clicked his tongue in sympathy, his warm hazelnut brown eyes that sparkled with golden flecks simply radiating commiseration.

"As if it's possible for me to NOT be the best in everything I do!" Mary-sue said with a heartfelt sigh, no doubt feeling sorry for the masses that were so beneath her and painfully lacking all her skills.

"Never mind, I have something to take your mind off it," Gary-stu winked suggestively, reaching into his clothes.

"Ew, please don't show that to me again," Mary-sue winced, her eyes crinkling up irresistibly.

Looking slightly offended, Gary-stu drew out a glowing, fragile crystal ball.

"I just received this from my cousin who is madly in love with me," he said casually.

Reaching out a hand for it, Mary-sue immediately knew what she was holding, due to her vast knowledge and wisdom that were far beyond her years.

"It's the multiple worlds' crystal gazer," she breathed, examining it closely.

Putting both perfectly manicured hands on the crystal ball, Mary-sue wondered what she should ask to see.

"Show me the cutest guy in the whole wide world!"

At Mary-sue's words, smoke immediately blurred the luminous light that emanated from the crystal for a brief moment and gradually cleared.

"But that's not me!" Gary-stu cried, distraught beyond belief. Collapsing into tears, he crumpled to the ground, amazed that there could be someone in the world more gorgeous than him.

"Oh. My. God." Mary-sue said appreciatively, licking her lips suggestively at the alluring picture that was before her azure eyes.

Swiftly putting down the ball and picking up her bow that she had thrown in a fit of pique, she magically drew on her vast reserves of powers and wished herself into Middle-earth.

**********

Legolas walked lightly along the lush, verdant field, smiling fondly at the hobbits that were chattering away excitedly, unaware of the horror that was rapidly descending upon him (literally).

He turned his head slightly as Aragorn fell into step beside him.

"The little hobbits are in high spirits," Aragorn remarked, a brief smile appearing on his face before being replaced with his usual gruff, solemn expression.

"It is good, for I fear they may not know laughter again when this quest has ended," Legolas said wistfully.

"Take heart, my friend. We will triumph in our quest," Aragorn said confidently, a comforting hand grasping Legolas's shoulder.

Grinning at Aragorn, Legolas was about to reply when his keen elven hearing sensed a great disturbance moving rapidly towards him.

Raising his head in surprise, he was shocked to see a girl falling towards him.

Legolas had been raised to be gallant and chivalrous but he had his limits too. He supposed he should have valiantly stood still and held out his arms to catch the girl but he had feared his arms would shatter with the sheer force of the fall.

Hence, he had smoothly stepped aside and calmly watched the girl fall onto the ground with a Middle-earth-shattering boom.

That gigantic explosion of sound caused the entire fellowship (and a few elves in Rivendell with exceptional hearing) to stop dead in their tracks and surround the fallen girl quizzically.

The inquisitive hobbits pushed their way to the front and peered wonderingly at the girl.

Groaning feebly, the girl pushed herself up and the entire fellowship gasped.

Truly, she was a vision. 

Even though she had fallen for an unknown gazillion-like distance and had hit the grassy ground with a tremendous intensity, every thread of her silky, lacy, billowing dress was still in place.

She stood there silently, tendrils of her auburn hair framing her exquisite, heart-shaped face perfectly as her cerulean blue eyes reproached the fellowship for not having caught her.

"Are you an elf?" An awe-struck Pippin asked, for such a heavenly being must be one of the ethereal elves.

"No," she answered and the fellowship swooned, for her voice was sweet, melodious and completely mesmerizing.

"But you have a bow," Merry ventured cautiously as the rest of the fellowship marveled at Merry's observant skills, for the so-called bow was so covered with fluttering lace and sheer, translucent cotton that it seemed to be in disguise.

Looking down at her bow, the girl's lips curled up into a smile.

On any other girl, it would have been described as a devious, repulsive smile. However, on her, it was a charming, ravishing smile.

__

Remember, he will fall in love with the first person he sets eyes on after you shoot him. Mary-sue reminded herself as she drew out a pink and silver arrow with a silk ribbon fluttering at the pointed end.

Positioning herself firmly in front of the startled Legolas, she drew her bow.

TBC… 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Author's note: Thanks for the sweet reviews… especially Bayleef14… 

Dedication: To Maia, for everything! ^_^

Seeing the strange but utterly beautiful girl draw a bow homicidally at Legolas, Gandalf roused himself from his stupor.

Pointing his staff at the bow, Gandalf smoothly levitated the bow and the arrow from the girl's hands.

Unfortunately, he had not reckoned on the girl being gifted in magical powers as well.

Fireworks erupted from her hands as the girl, with a howl of anger, directed her energies on tussling the bow away from Gandalf.

The rest of the Fellowship began inching slowly away from the two mages that were dueling.

"Shouldn't we help Gandalf?" Frodo asked hesitatingly as they huddled to discuss their plans.

"Well, it wouldn't be very chivalrous to attack a lady," Boromir said gravely.

"But she tried to kill me!" Legolas pouted, outraged that nobody seemed to be concerned that he had nearly been murdered.

"Calm down, laddie," Gimli injected. "Perhaps the lady was scared after her mysterious appearance here and wished to assure her own safety."

Legolas snorted with derision as Aragorn petted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Well then, since we're not going to help Gandalf, shall we have second breakfast now?" Pippin asked sensibly.

Looking at each other's expressions, they finally nodded when Gimli suddenly shrieked with pain and jumped several feet up into the air, not an easy feat when you were a very stout, very heavy dwarf laden down with tons of armor.

Gingerly removing a slightly twisted arrow with a grimy ribbon still weakly fluttering on it from his tender backside, Gimli turned his head towards… 

**********

… Boromir who was looking at him in concern.

"My friend, are you all right?" Aragorn asked Gimli worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Gimli answered with a trill of laughter, batting his eyelashes coquettishly at Boromir who started to blink in confusion.

"Do you have something in your eyes?" Boromir asked in a bemused tone as Gimli started to couple the fluttering eyelashes with a come-hither look.

Seizing his opportunity, Gimli nodded vigorously. "Will you help me to blow it out?" Gimli asked Boromir, simpering sweetly.

Not sensing the peril he was in, Boromir readily kneeled down on the moist grass and inhaled deeply.

However, before Boromir could even open his mouth, Gimli enthusiastically latched his arms around Boromir's neck and kissed him vigorously, trying to pry open his tightly shut lips.

"Hmmmm!" Gimli sighed with satisfaction.

"Hmmmm!" Boromir tried to shriek in silent horror, his arms flailing wildly.

Shocked into stupefaction, the rest of the fellowship finally jumped on top of either Gimli or Boromir, trying in vain to separate them.

"I'm completely stunned!" Legolas admitted as he tried to move one of Gimli's arms away from its death-grip around Boromir's neck.

"I know. I had no idea Gimli swung that way," Aragorn agreed, trying in vain to lessen the chokehold Gimli had on Boromir's windpipe, a worried frown creasing his forehead as Boromir's face grew steadily paler from lack of oxygen.

"No, I mean I'm stunned that Gimli picked Boromir when I'm available," Legolas explained, not a tinge of self-consciousness in his words.

To Legolas, it was just stating a fact. 

He knew he was gorgeous, the fact that he was exceptionally good-looking had been made known to him ever since he was a mere five hundred year old elf… when female and male elves seemed to mysteriously appear in his path constantly, simpering and gaping in a lovesick fashion at him if he so much as flashed a smile in their direction.

Legolas had been proposed to countless times, propositioned even more. He had been ravished with love poems, serenaded with love songs and lavished with romantic, moonlight rendezvous at least once a day.

He knew the power of his beauty and was careful about when to flaunt it but this time, he _was_ genuinely puzzled as to why Gimli preferred a greasy-haired, horse-faced human over him… not that he wanted Gimli to kiss him.

At that thought, Legolas shuddered and thanked the Valar for whatever trait Boromir possessed that led to the dwarf being attracted to him instead of Legolas.

*********

Seeing one of her personalized, monogrammed arrows with the imported silk ribbon get wasted on the stout dwarf, Mary-sue howled in anger.

Seeing the fellowship recoil in horror, she immediately adjusted her tone, sighing with melancholy sadness instead.

Glaring at the interfering Gandalf, Mary-sue sent him somersaulting away with an elegant flick of her fingers.

Stalking up towards the rest of the fellowship that was trying unsuccessfully to disengage an adoring Gimli from a choking Boromir, Mary-sue squinted her divine blue eyes and released her second arrow that was adorned with rose petals.

Legolas gasped as the arrow came swiftly towards him. Instinctively, he ducked and the arrow flew harmlessly past his head towards…


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Author's note: *beams* since chapters 3, 4 and 5 are all so short, I'm gonna upload them all together… happy? Hee! Thanks to TheChosenOne (*grin* no need to cry, there's lots more!), Mimine (hee! Gimli can be rather crafty… you can see who her next victimes are now…), ForTheLoveOfAnAngel (Thanks and I hope this is soon enough! Lol), AidenFire (*giggles* it is gonna be A/L… but silly A/L… *hugs* thanks for liking it!) for the sweet reviews!

Dedication: Maia! ^_^

…Frodo.

However, Sam, being the loyal, goodhearted and completely selfless friend he was, immediately flung himself before Frodo and was pierced by the arrow straight in his generously-proportioned tummy.

"Ow!" Sam yelled, plucking the arrow from his tummy.

Surprisingly, except for a small bruise, the arrow did not seem to have drawn any blood at all.

"Urghh!" Mary-sue screamed in fury as yet another of her exquisite arrows was wasted.

"Sam, are you all right?" Frodo gasped, touched at yet another selfless deed Sam had performed.

Nodding slowly, Sam set eyes on…


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

…Aragorn.

"Aragorn," Sam drawled slowly, enjoying the way each syllable rolled off his tongue.

"Yes?" Aragorn asked distractedly, sighing in relief as Gimli finally loosened his hold on Boromir, after Legolas had yelled at him about how Boromir was going to die if he didn't get any oxygen in the next second.

"Or would you like me to call you Master Aragorn?" Sam asked seductively, an impish gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Aragorn asked in disbelief, his eyes whirling around to face Sam.

"Sam!" Frodo said reproachfully as the fellowship stared at Sam in surprise.

"Sam swings that way too?" Pippin asked Merry in a loud whisper.

"Why isn't Sam coming onto me?" Legolas asked in a perplexed tone, wondering if his mesmerizing looks had vanished during the night.

"Do you like games, Master Aragorn?" Sam asked Aragorn teasingly, running a hand down Aragorn's leg.

Gulping in fear, Aragorn moved away from Sam, trying to use Legolas as a shield.

"Would you like me to call you Master while you tie me up and spank me?" Sam's tongue flicked out and wetted his lips as he continued to slowly advance towards Aragorn who was attempting to hide behind Legolas.

At that moment, Mary-sue gritted her flawlessly straight, dazzlingly white teeth and let off another of her arrows towards the elf.

This particular arrow was adored with shiny, glittering stars and blinded everyone as it flew through the air.

Unable to see the arrow, Aragorn continued to circle his way around Legolas and stepped straight into the path of the arrow.

Letting out a very un-kingly squeal, Aragorn cursed colorfully as he ripped the arrow from his pants.

Unable to believe the sight before her eyes, Mary-sue cursed even more creatively, pouting very becomingly as she reached into her gown for another of her seemingly endless supply of arrows.

Throwing the arrow in disgust to the ground, Aragorn's eyes fell on…


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

…Legolas.

"I never realized we had an angel in our midst!" Aragorn proclaimed dramatically, his eyes fixed longingly upon Legolas.

"Finally!" Legolas said with satisfaction as he benevolently bestowed a smile on Aragorn.

The sheer power of the smile nearly knocked Aragorn senseless but he managed to smile adoringly back at the elf.

"Master, don't forget about your Sam!" A piteous voice piped up, breaking Aragorn's reverie.

"Sam, I don't have time for this," Aragorn said impatiently. "I only have eyes for Legolas, the beauty of Middle-earth."

Seeing Aragorn's besotted, lovesick expression, even the cupid-struck Sam could also see the hopelessness of his situation.

Creeping away sadly, the heartbroken little hobbit sniffled as he went to find a quiet spot to lament over his lost love.

Frodo ran after the anguished little figure, his sweet little hobbit heart overflowing with concern for his lifelong friend.

Mary-sue clenched her dainty hands savagely as she reflected on the fact that, once again, she had failed to shoot the elf.

"Maybe I should just go up to him and stick the arrow into him," she muttered to herself.

Her brilliant blue eyes lit up even more as the idea struck her. Reaching into her gown to grab an arrow that had crystals studded on it, she resolutely stalked towards Legolas who was smugly listening to Aragorn profess his undying love for him.

"My love is as deep as the oceans, as high as the mountains, as wide as the valleys, as hot as fire, as powerful as the ring, as…"

Basking in the glory of being desired by Gondor's future king, Legolas's keen elven hearing failed to detect Mary-sue's silent footsteps advancing behind him.

Fortunately, the two loyal hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were selfless enough to desert their task of making second breakfast and jump on top of Mary-sue.

"Get off me!" Mary-sue shrieked.

"Eek! It's coming off!" Pippin gasped as Mary-sue's shiny, silky hair came off as he pulled at it to keep her away from Legolas.

"I knew hair like that couldn't be real!" Legolas said in satisfaction. "Nobody but me can have hair that shimmery, that…"

"That silky, that pristine, that gorgeous…" Aragorn piped up, gazing at Legolas worshippingly.

"You interfering little hobbits!" Mary-sue screeched. One hand on her precariously unsteady hair, she used another hand to point the arrow threateningly at the hobbits.

As the hobbits ran away with surprisingly swift feet, Mary-sue chased after them, so enraged that she momentarily forgot about the elf.

She then stabbed both hobbits wildly with the arrow, cackling evilly before running back to the elf.

Wincing at the pain shooting through their bodies, Merry and Pippin opened their eyes… 


	6. chapter 6

Author's note: *beams* I used to adore Enid Blyton's stories when I was little and one of her books was about "The Faraway Tree" in the enchanted forest… and in the tree lived characters like the saucepan man who is covered from head to toe with sauce-pans… and whom Gandalf is gonna meet! ^_^

Thanks to Alyx Gardensdale (I hope it continues to be hilarious! Hee!), coolgirlchic16 (ooh! Cookies! *munches happily* thank you! I hope I get more cookies! *beams*),  shea (I know the chapters are short… that's why I uploaded  3 chapters together last time! Hee!), dragoneyes (yep, fun for all! Lotr orgy! *heh* ), Aidenfire (Thanks! Hee, the hobbits are gonna see… *points to fic* I hope you continue to like it!), TheChosenOne (yay! I'm so happy you like it! Thanks for being so sweet!), TaiYama/ AraLego Captor Sophie (I hope this is soon enough! ^_^) and Heero Yuy (I'm glad you like it! *beams* )

… since the chapters are so short… I'm uploading chapters 6 and 7 together…

Dedications: Maia ( I hope everything works out!)… and TaiYama/ AraLego Captor Sophie for being so sweet as to send me the Aragorn/ Legolas Sims skins and providing me with endless hours of fun making them make out all the time! Hee! ^_^

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

… and saw each other.

"Merry!"

"Pippin!"

The two hobbits embraced each other as they unleashed their hidden, long simmering passions for each other.

Meanwhile, Gandalf had just taken a very long and arduous walk back after being flung by Mary-sue to a very faraway place where the inhabitants lived on a faraway tree and where one of them had tried to sell him saucepans very persistently.

Upon reaching the scene, he immediately glimpsed Mary-sue in yet another nefarious attempt to shoot an arrow at Legolas.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf roared at the arrow.

Losing her concentration, Mary-sue swerved her gaze towards the disturbance just as the arrow flew towards Gandalf and stuck him firmly on the forehead.

"No!" Mary-sue moaned in despair, for that was the very last arrow within her gown.

Glaring at Gandalf, she flicked her fingers and once again, sent him in the direction from which he had just trudged back.

A diamond-like tear tricking down her face, Mary-sue was aghast at the fact that she had actually failed in something.

"Never say die," she sniffled to herself, her nose becoming a very flattering shade of red. "I shall just go back to get more arrows."

After that last ominous sentence, she twitched her nose and magically disappeared in a cloud of fragrance.

*********

"Will you like to buy a saucepan?" A hopeful voice greeted Gandalf as he regained consciousness.

Opening his eyes, he set eyes on …


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

… his reflection in the saucepan.

Gawking at his wonderfully distinguished-looking beard, Gandalf preened, mesmerized as he took the saucepan from the saucepan man.

Leering at himself, he said to himself approvingly, "Looking good!"

*********

A satisfied sigh emitted from a clearing shielded by dense foliage.

"That was incredible," a weak voice admitted.

"I told you dwarfs' heights gave them a natural advantage in doing this," a smug voice replied. "Ready to go again?"

"But don't you want a turn?"

"No," a sexy voice drawled. "I live just to give you pleasure."

********

"Master Frodo, I'm so sorry I turned towards Master Aragorn. It must have been his broad shoulders, his incredible smile, his strong thighs…"

"Sam, you're doing it again!" A reproachful voice rebuked him.

A contrite smile ventured hesitatingly as he started to apologize again. "Master Frodo, I'm so sorry I keep talking about Master Aragorn. It must be his nimble fingers, his full lips, his-"

The voice was cut off as lips latched onto his.

Willingly melting into the kiss, a gratified voice finally remarked, "I finally found a way to make you forget about him."

The only answer was a breathless sigh as they proceeded to completely wash away the memories of Aragorn.

*********

"You're so hot I can't take my eyes off you, you're so hot I want to jump you everytime I set eyes on you, you're so hot I-"

The voice trailed off and was replaced by a gulping sound as the talker struggled not to scream in ecstasy.

"Go on," a melodious voice encouraged him. "I get aroused when you extol my virtues."

"All right," a feeble voice said as fluttering kisses were dropped on his naked chest. "Your eyes are so deep I want to drown in them, they are so soulful I want to stare into them for the rest of my life…"

*********

"I'm hungry!"

"Well, of course we will be hungry after all the exercise we just did," a voice said laughingly.

"Why don't we combine afternoon tea and …" a voice trailed off as an eyebrow was raised suggestively.

"Ooh, strawberries in whipped cream on hobbit?"

A whoop sounded in the middle of a cluster of trees before the speakers remembered a very important fact.

"But we don't have strawberries or whipped cream! We only have lembas!"

********

"You are one sexy beast."

"Oh, wriggle those sexy eyebrows, those sexy hips," a voice crooned to itself as the person began to dance an erotic dance with a staff.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue  
  
Author's note: Thanks to coolgirlchic16 (yay! Cookie! *beams* ), TheChosenOne (Thanks for liking it so much! *hugs* ), Aidenfire (hope you won't be confused by this chapter! *grin* ), Shea ( what?! old people have sex too ya know? Heh. Never mind. Hee!), Dragoneyes (heh, I was thinking of Gandalf/ Saruman but I couldn't be bothered to think of a way to drag Saruman into this mess) and Light (hope you like the last chapter!)  
  
*beams* special guest appearance by Haldir... cos he's um, special! Hee.  
  
*important* my formatting keeps going haywire so thoughts are represented by // //  
  
Dedication: Everybody who likes this fic... especially Maia. ^_^  
  
Mary-sue magically appeared in Middle-earth once again in a dazzling display of fireworks.  
  
However, this time, she was accompanied by a silver-haired, forebodingly gorgeous archer who had his quiver and bow slung tantalizingly across his back.  
  
Firmly gripping Mary-sue by her arm, Haldir frowned.  
  
//It's not like I do not have enough to occupy my time, especially since I have to learn how to assimilate into their world... after the Valars kindly informed me that I will be brutally killed at Helm's Deep and gave me a choice to forsake Middle Earth for their world... if only I had known what I was agreeing to... fancy me, Haldir the fabulous archer, giving pathetic, hopeless cupid-wannabes lessons...//  
  
Putting in an effort to halt his incessant grumbling in his mind, Haldir glared at Mary-sue.  
  
"We have to undo all the damage you have caused, don't you know better than to mess around with other worlds?" He sighed in exasperation as Mary-sue simply pouted prettily and refused to meet his eyes.  
  
//He's just jealous of my good looks and the powers I'm going to develop.// Mary-sue assured herself. //One day, I'll be so powerful even he can't stop me.//  
  
"So where are all these people you afflicted?" Haldir asked sharply, not seeing a single soul where they had landed.  
  
Vaguely waving her hand about, Mary-sue sulked as she thought about the injustice of it all.  
  
//Just one more arrow and the elf would have been mine!//  
  
Seeing how she evidently wasn't going to be of any help, Haldir chanted a spell, and miraculously Mary-rue disappeared in a cloud of swirling smoke.  
  
Wandering around vaguely, Haldir's pointed ears suddenly perked up at sounds emerging from the forest.  
  
Softly treading towards a clearing, Haldir couldn't help the sprinkling of crimson that spread across his cheeks as he heard the telltale sounds of moaning and groaning.  
  
"You are the wind in my sails, the light in my life, the hope in... Legolas!" A high-pitched shriek interrupted the original worshipping speech as Haldir walked closer.  
  
//Legolas?//  
  
Haldir's eyes bugged out very unbecomingly as he curiously peered over the bushes.  
  
He stared wonderingly, transfixed at the sight before his eyes. A lascivious smile curling up his lips, he tried hard to restrain himself from drooling over the swoon-inducing picture.  
  
As the golden Mirkwood elf arched in all his glory, an overwhelmed Haldir gasped and stumbled backwards, the action causing his thoughts and his duties to return to him in a rush.  
  
Carefully reaching into a small cloth bag, he clasped a handful of sprinkling glittering dust and blew them into the wind.  
  
Licking his lips, Haldir wondered if he should return to Middle Earth. After all, he had lots of very good friends here, and he would be especially pleased to renew the acquaintance of one Legolas Greenleaf, particularly after witnessing his rather flexible performance.  
  
On the other hand, there was the small matter of him having been prophesized as dying heroically at Helm's Deep...  
  
Sighing regrettably to himself, Haldir forced his eyes to move away from the sinful picture and muttered lightly under his breath, disappearing in a puff of vapor.  
  
The twinkling dust drifted lazily in the slight breeze and fell lightly over the fellowship members, erasing the spell that had been created.  
  
However,  
  
... Boromir and Gimli continued to explore their staminas and the various   
positions they could engage in without breaking any bones.  
  
... Legolas and Aragorn continued to lie in each other's arms, gazing intimately into each other's eyes.  
  
... Frodo and Sam continued to take their master- gardener relationship to a different level.  
  
... Merry and Pippin continued to explore how many ways they could eat lembas off each other.  
  
Gandalf blinked rapidly as he stared at the object in his hands.  
  
"Why in the name of Elbereth am I holding a saucepan?"  
Author's note: *beams* do you guys get it? the lotr guys are all already in love with each other so all the arrows did was actually to bring out their innate desires... heh... that's why they're still in love with each other even though the spell has been erased.  
  
BIG HUGS to everybody that has been kind to me about this fic! Thank you! So much! ^_^ 


End file.
